Truth or Dare?
by Princess Procrastination
Summary: It all started with a stupid game and quickly turned into one of the best and weirdest days of Mello's and Near's lives. Contains shounen-ai MelloxNear


Hey this is my first story it's not the best that i am gonna write hope u like it more than i do

Disclaimer: Death Note does not belong to me if it did L wouldn't have died and would be going out with Light.

* * *

Mello was staring at Near and as much as he enjoyed making the young albino boy slightly flustered if it had been this easy all along he wouldn't have spent so much time trying.

Near kept his eyes firmly fixated on his tarot card tower Mello stare was neither pleasant nor enjoyable in fact it was rather disturbing.

Mello looked at him as if Near was a sheep about to get eaten by a wolf, not that Near found it suitable to compare him to sheep he himself had far superior intelligence to such dumb creatures.

Matt strolled into the common room and announced he wanted everyone to play Truth or Dare. Mello scoffed and said. "Like that albino sheep freak would ever play"

Linda turned to Near and whined "Please Near, for me" and pouted she supposedly thought that this particular face was meant to be cute and cruel as it sounds her face looked like gay fish or a gish if he had heard that correctly from Matt.

Then realizing he had not spoken yet he was about to refuse until he saw the look of Mello's face and as much as it hurt him to think, he wanted for once Mello would look upon Near with a smile rather than the sneer it was always around him.

All of the Wammy's house orphans sat in a circle and placed a bottle in the middle Near sat himself next to Mello and Linda who had now attached herself to his arm. Matt spun the bottle first and it landed on Mello. Matt smiled and said "Truth or Dare" Mello also baring his teeth in quite an attractive way according to Near said "Dare"

"I dare you to lap dance for Roger"

Near turned an odd shade of pink when he heard this and even Mello had been fazed but bravely got up and did the most extraordinarily disturbing lap dance anyone had ever seen in their lives it even caused one boy to get up and run from the common room screaming.

"My young virgin eyes!"

Near who had also been thinking something along the lines of what that boy had said shifted uncomfortably only to brush his arm against Mello's and turn an even deeper shade of red.

Mello snorted "Well that was easy" and again spun the bottle narrowly avoiding Near and landing on Linda.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

Mello thought about it then leaned right over Near invading his personal space in an oh so pleasurable way .Linda smiled and nodded getting up and winking at Mello. She walked slowly around the circle until she stood behind Matt who had started playing his game again.

She leant over him and grabbed his PSP running all the way round the orphanage with him hot on her heels then sitting down peacefully in his place the flashed thumbs up to all the children who stared at her in absolute amazement not for her bravery but at her well... non deadness.

Then Linda spun and Near prayed and no he wasn't very religious but it helped calm his nerves then in front of him he saw the bottle pointing directly at him. She looked at him not bothering to ask the question.

"Dare" he mumbled

She smirked and Near shrunk back into his already oversized pyjamas "I dare you to...molest Mello."

When she saw Near surprised face she fought back the urge to take it back and give him a hug because...

Flashback

Linda ran away from Matt as fast as she could but she was no match for him and she finally got caught. He pressed a DS stylus to her throat and talked calmly into her ear.

"I have a favour I would like to ask"

End of Flashback

Linda shuddered; she would not like to repeat that particular experience again. She forced a smile onto her face.

"If you don't want to do that you can always have another one"

Near opened his mouth to accept until Linda said.

"There is one condition though you must take this dare "

"There is a 99% chance Linda is trying to trick me I will believe in that 1%"

Linda said "I am so sorry Near. I dare you to kiss Mello for 2 minutes with tongues."

Near almost cried in spite of himself but then shuffled towards Mello. Mello was distraught with the thought of kissing the cute albino but what made it worse was the fact it was not really the kissing part of it that bugged him it was the fact he was almost looking forward to it.

Near stood in front of Mello and pulled his face down kissing the older boy softly on the lips then Mello deepened the kiss this action surprised the young boy who gasped allowing the blonde to put his tongue into the boy's mouth. Mello's tongue explored Near's mouth tasting every corner of it this was extraordinary Near somehow managed to taste like the rainbow sweet yet really subtle.

Near tentatively put his tongue into Mello's mouth trying to copy what Mello had just done Near sighed with pleasure because just as he had expected Mello tasted like the most delicious type of chocolate so creamy but so strong.

Neither of the two boys noticed that the rest of the room was beginning to get uncomfortable all waiting for the two minutes finally to come but when it did come both were enjoying it so much they wouldn't stop until they came for air. Panting to get their breath back they looked at each other and hesitantly moved forward again.

Matt and Linda restrained them assuring each they had seen enough to last them a hundred lifetimes. Mello just smiled and pulled Near gently from the room but not before he leaned over and whispered thank you into Matt's ear. Matt chuckled and informed him his boyfriend was getting jealous and sure enough he was. Mello pecked him on the cheek and called him the cutest person he had ever met.

Then this time he left the common room for real.

* * *

Flames keep me warm in the winter. But it's Summer so please don't flame. Click button below R&R


End file.
